Altair
Altair is one of the main villains of Bomberman 64, being the leader of the Masked Trio. He is dressed in purple and black armor. Biography Some time before Bomberman 64, Altair and his subordinates teamed up to steal the Omni Cube, an object which holds great power, from Sirius. Even with the four working together, they were barely able to steal the cube from him. Altair started using the cube's powers to make himself more powerful, as well as learning the secrets of civilizations trapped inside the cube and to make himself a kind of god for the trapped essence in the cube. Altair started to completely control the lives within the cube, but he wanted even more power. He wanted to rule the entire universe with the power of the Omni Cube, so he and his subordinates began invading and draining the energy of several planets around the galaxy, as well as keeping a chunk of them with his ship, the Black Fortress, to protect it. One of the planets attacked was Planet Bomber, where he anchors his fortress. Thanks to Altair's incompetence on how to use the Omni Cube and the help of Sirius, White Bomberman had time to defeat all of his henchmen and invaded his fortress. Altair fought Bomberman with the help of his servant robot Vega and even fused with it to became "Super Altair," a robotic form, when it was clear they were about to lose. However, this wasn't enough to stop Bomberman, who defeated the newly formed Super Altair. Regulus, seeing his master dying, came to save him, but was knocked out by Sirius, who absorbed the Omni Cube and destroyed Super Altair with a large beam. Personality Altair is an insane and mysterious bomber who treats the inhabitants of planets like specks of dust. However, he is held in high regard by his subordinates (as Regulus returns to save him). Powers *Like his subordinates, Altair has the power to plant bombs. *In the "Super Altair" form, he can teleport out of danger and also shoot a purple psionic blast at Bomberman that stuns him. *Since Altair was in possession of the Omni Cube at the time of his duel with Bomberman, the true extent of his power is unknown. During the cinematic leading up to his fusion with Vega, Altair demonstrated the ability to levitate via a column of yellow energy. When he begins the fusion process, he telekinetically lifts both himself and Vega into the air to perform the fusion into Super Altair. Gold Cards #Defeat his first form in any manner #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head #Catch him a pumped bomb explosion #Defeat his second form without throwing him over the edge #Defeat his second form by target time (which is very easy) Etymology * Altair gets his name after the twelfth brightest star visible to Earth and part of the constellation Aquila. Trivia *Altair's death can only be seen once (per file), after a player beats him after collecting 100 gold cards. It is, however, shown in the credits, which are viewable every time the player defeats Sirius. *If a player defeats Altair without first collecting all the Gold Cards, Regulus saves him and leaves Planet Bomber. If a player collects all 100 Gold Cards and then defeats Altair, the true conclusion of the battle (with the death of Altair) is shown. *Altair and Vega fuse when one of the two are hit 3 times. *While fused with Vega, Altair stays stunned for much longer than other bosses, enough to be caught in a bomb's explosion (or for Bomberman to easily throw him over the edge). *Like Orion, Altair can stun Bomberman and throw him over the edge. *When not fused with Vega, Altair has never displayed any special powers in battle other than planting bombs, unlike Artemis (who shoots fireballs), Orion (who uses a shock barrier), and Regulus (who charges at Bomberman). Although, as mentioned above, it could be that fusing with Vega, and telekenetic levitation (which he was only seen doing during the fusion), is his power. de:Altair Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Male Characters Category:Masked Trio Category:Deceased